


Hair Lockets

by GalaxyBabe



Series: Musical Stories [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choking, Crime, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Shoplifting, Theft, Underage Drinking, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyBabe/pseuds/GalaxyBabe
Summary: Cut with dull scissors and tied with a ribbonCurated under the glass of my pendantBased on "Hair Lockets" by Nicole Dollanganger





	Hair Lockets

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://swampwitchactivist.tumblr.com/)

You had found another strand of his hair on your pillow when you woke up.

It’s almost like he purposely leaves them there for you, though you suppose if he knew what you did with those tiny strands, he’d probably blow you off as a freak. You love him, you truly do. But, you suppose, lovers don’t keep secrets. Vaguely, you wonder if he even considers you his lover, or perhaps just a quick way to let off steam after a stressful day. Either way, you enjoy his company. 

Dan Avidan is a handsome man, no doubt. His mane of wild, curly hair frames his face perfectly, like curtains on a picture window. The scar on his right eyebrow cuts a path through the hair like a river, while dark, long eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones with every blink. The color of his eyes match his hair, a chocolate brown reminiscent of frosting. He is tall and almost too thin, but somehow he still manages to have a slightly intimidating air to him in certain situations. In others, that foreboding aura dissipates, leaving behind a sweet, caring, silly man, the kind that many say they would take home to meet their parents. He has the voice of an angel, smooth and calming. You’ve noticed that he hums his favorite songs based on his mood, though when he is content, he commonly hums the theme to The Last Unicorn, his favorite childhood movie. There have been many times when you’ve been lying together, your head on his chest, when you’ve been lulled to sleep by the vibrations in his chest. 

He is your definition of perfect, and, for now, he’s your lover. 

You’re determined to keep at least some bit of him, something more than a memory. So, once you’d found that strand, you held onto it, reaching over to your bedside table and pulling out a pair of old, dull scissors. You cut that single, thin strand of hair in half, then dropped the scissors to your side, opening the locket around your neck and carefully placing the pieces inside, alongside a few others.

He’s your lover, and you’ll keep some part of him forever.

You gingerly close your locket, a tiny gold circle with your first initial carved into it, and let it drop back against your chest. The scissors are swept up and put back the drawer, and you begin to pad around the room, looking for wherever your shirt went.

In the fever of the night before, it had ended up on the other side of the room, stuck on a dresser handle. You pull it close to you, noting that it still carried a bit of his scent, the natural smell that clung to him and everything around him. He wasn't anywhere in the room, so you suppose he left to go to work; neither of you have classes, it's Saturday.

Pulling your shirt over your head and searching for the remainder of your clothes, you reflect on the events of the night before. You had a Cultural Studies class with him, and in typical Dan Avidan fashion, he had cornered you after class and asked you to a frat party, his left arm over your head and his face inches away from yours. Of course you said yes; any time you could spend with Dan was time well spent. The underlying connotation was sex, since Dan never went to parties like that with you for anything else, except maybe to smoke weed and have a couple drinks beforehand. 

The two of you made your way down to the parking lot so he could grab a bag from the local grocery store, which contained an ounce of weed, some rolling papers, and a newspaper-wrapped bowl. With the bag handles wrapped around his long fingers, Dan lead you to the Greek Quad and into the first frat house. Already the place smelled like alcohol and weed, though any other time you'd been here it had been the same way. Some garish rap song was blasting, and a space had been cleared around a coffee table for a makeshift dance floor. Immediately, Dan saw whoever he knew there, and walked off to greet him. 

You decided to go grab a drink, hoping no one would try to talk to you on the way; this wasn't really your scene, and you were only 19, but being underage never stopped freshmen from going way overboard on alcohol, so why should it stop you from getting a beer or two? 

Plastic cup of whatever cheap beer was in that sketchy “keg” in hand, you made your way to a couch pressed up against a wall, looking for Dan the whole way, and even a little after you sat down. You gave up and decided to sip on your beer; though it wasn’t your preferred drink, there really wasn’t much of a choice in a place like this. The smell of marijuana gradually got a bit stronger, and Dan appeared in front of you from the crowd, holding his bag and grinning wildly.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here, I may have pissed one of the football players off,” he yelled, grabbing your wrist and making a break for the door, spilling the rest of your beer. You were actually kind of thankful for it. 

Outside, Dan’s musical laughter echoed through the mostly empty Quad, creating an off beat with the pounding bass from inside. “Where are we going, Dan?” you ask, thankful just to be out of that party.

In response, he turned his head to the side and made the “I don’t know” sound, still dragging you through the middle of the Quad. “We’ll find out when we get there.” 

As it turned out, after quite a bit of wild driving on Dan’s part, the two of you ended up on a hillside just outside campus. The place was known for having a beautiful overlook of campus, and Dan liked it because of how remote it was; it made for a good smoking spot, far away from the campus police or the actual police. 

Once the two of you had gotten situated on the hood of his car, Dan began rolling a blunt while you stared off into the distance. As he lit it up, you decided to break the silence. “What did you say to piss whoever off?”

Dan laughed. “I told him his weed sucked. He took offense to it, but that shit was seedy as hell. He told me to fuck off, so told him his mom would be happy to see me again. His face got real red, and he almost clocked me right there. It was funny.”

After a little laughter the two of you passed the blunt Dan had been rolling between yourselves, reveling in the feeling of floating in your own head. Once you two had burned it down to a roach, you laid back across the windshield, staring at the sky and losing yourself in your thoughts. 

It wasn’t long before you were interrupted by your stomach, though; you hadn’t grabbed anything to eat at the party. Dan giggled, rolling off of the car and opening the driver’s side door. “Come on, let’s go raid a party store.” You mimicked his movements, climbing into the passenger seat and buckling your seatbelt. Safety first, right?

Dan had chosen a corner store on the other side of town from campus, driving warily but not safely the whole way. The two of you made your way in, strolling through the aisles stocked with junk food and sugary concoctions. Dan slipped a couple packs of Sour Patch Kids into his sleeve, hiding them with a couple of packs of Skittles and a two liter of Coke, while you grabbed an armful of gummy candies and a few cans of Arizona tea. As you were getting a slushie, Dan snuggled up behind you while putting an extra pack of Sour Patch Kids in the waistband of your pants, moving it around front so that it sat in the groove between your leg and your groin. You turned around in his arms and kissed him, and with that, the two of you made your way to the counter, paying for the candy you had visible. The cashier looked suspicious, but let the two of you go without any trouble.

Out in the car, you emptied your arms and clothes, Dan pulling out more than you had seen him stash away. The two of you now had a sizeable pile of snacks and drinks, including a bottle of wine, spray cheese, and saltines that Dan swore was the closest thing to gourmet when on a budget. Rolling your eyes, you opened a pack of Reese’s Pieces, and the two of you were off again, back up to the overlook to enjoy your food and another two blunts. 

Sufficiently high and maybe a little drunk, you both got back in the car and headed back to campus, giggling the whole way to your dorm room. Once you unlocked your door, you peeled a sock off and put it on the handle, warning your roommate or anyone else who decided to come by.

As soon as the door latched, Dan was on you, pushing you against the door and covering your mouth with his. He tasted like artificial fruit, weed, and alcohol, and you supposed you did, too. You reached up to hold his face, but he grabbed your wrist and pinned it against the door. Your other hand snaked down to his waistband, managing to unbutton his pants before he had it join the other, now above your head so he can use one hand. He broke the kiss to smile mischievously at you, then returned to it, pushing his free hand up your shirt and over your chest. His hands were warm, and his touch left a hot trail as it snaked up your body. You let out a little sigh, opening your mouth just enough for Dan to slip his tongue inside, feeling around like it was something he had never experienced before.

His hand dropped your wrists, now wrapping around you along with the other, pulling your body flush with his. You could feel his dick in his pants, straining at the fabric even with the button undone. He somehow deepened the kiss before pulling away completely to push you onto your bed, pulling at your shirt. You slid out of it, your pants soon following. Now, though, you were completely naked in front of Dan, which wouldn’t have been quite so humiliating if he weren’t still fully clothed. You stand again, pressed close to Dan while you pulled his shirt over his head. He pushed back to the bed after you had finished though, leaning over you to grab a hair tie from the table and tie his hair back. He looked down at you once more, and you busied yourself with his pants, tearing the zipper down before he grabbed your wrists again, this time more gentle. 

Leaning down, he whispered, “Rough?” in your ear. You nodded quickly, adding a whine for effect. You could hear the smile in his voice when he answered “Good,” before pushing you back against the wall beside your bed and climbing on top of you. He held your hands above your head again, pressing them against the wall so hard it almost seemed like he was going to force them through the drywall. “You stay just like that, understand?” 

You nodded again, blinking quickly. 

“Good.” Dan stood up again, removing his pants and boxers entirely. He picked his boxers up and used them as a makeshift rope, tying your hands together. “This okay?” he asked, breaking character just to make sure you were okay with it. 

“Yeah,” you answered, breathless already. “‘S fine.”

Instead of answering, Dan simply gave you a chaste kiss before moving down to put his mouth on you, sucking and licking at you just the way he knew you liked. You wanted to put your hands on his head, to push him even further. It felt so good, but you couldn’t move your hands from the wall, because then he would stop and that was the opposite of what you wanted. Instead, you moaned and balled your hands into fists, leaning your hips into Dan. He hummed on you, and you melted, your arms struggling to stay up. Luckily, he decided to turn you so you could lay down on the bed, and he continued his ministrations. 

Before long, your toes were curling and you felt that familiar tight coil in your stomach. You whined to warn Dan, and he immediately pulled away from you. “Not yet, not yet. Hold it.” His words threatened to throw you over the edge, but you held on, if just barely. 

He stood and pulled a condom from his jacket pocket, opened it with his teeth, and rolled it on while you watched. It seemed like he was built up, as he closed his eyes at the feeling of his own hand. You wiggled a bit as he moved closer, excited for what was to come. He grabbed a small bottle of lube from your bedside table, poured some of it on his hand, and moved back to you once more. “Cold,” was all he said before a finger was inside you, and it was indeed cold. You stuck through it, riding on the pleasure that finger gave you, and each time he added another, it intensified that feeling. He had three fingers inside you when he decided you were ready, and the whine you let out when he pulled them out wasn’t entirely intentional. A smile spread across his lips and he hummed, looking you directly in the eye as he slid himself in, moving slowly to let you fully adjust, though he’d done most of it already. 

It felt almost a bit too much, the slight stretch around him, and the feeling of him sliding in so painstakingly slowly. You wrapped your legs around his slender frame, begging him for more in a series of whimpers and whispered pleas. “Be patient,” he commanded, his voice harsh and low in his throat. Even breathing heavier didn’t help you obey; you still wiggled impatiently, pulling your legs in and trying to bring him closer.

“Listen to me,” he said, his eyes flashing dangerously. 

“Please,” you begged, still trying to pull him closer, “I need more.”

“Be patient,” he answered through gritted teeth. Strands of his hair had already begun to fall out of his ponytail, messily tumbling over his face and catching on his nose. “Just wait.” He enunciated the ‘t,’ and as he said it, he slid all the way into you, his hips finally flush with yours. Still, he refused to move, even as you whined and wriggled beneath him.

Just as you were about to move on your own, he pulled back and rammed into you hard, making you jump and moan at the feeling. He began a steady pace of this, holding your hips down so you wouldn’t hit your head on the headboard or make him move any differently than he wanted to. He kept picking up speed ever so slightly, even without lowering the force he was using. 

Without warning, he flipped the both of you over, somehow still remaining inside of you. “Ride me,” he ordered, his voice husky. You did as he asked, putting your hands on his chest and using your knees to push yourself up and down on him. His hands guided your hips, pulling you up and forcefully pushing you back down. This only lasted for a small amount of time, though, as he seemed to grow impatient. He commanded you to get up, and you followed diligently. He untied your hands, then told you to turn around and put your hands behind your back. You did so, and he tied them there instead. “Good?” he asked from behind you, breathless.

You nodded, and he ordered you back onto the bed, this time on your stomach with your ass up in the air. He grabbed your hips from behind and slid back inside you, the new angle causing your eyes to roll back into your head. You swore and pressed your hips back into him, begging for more once again. This time, he gave you what you wanted, resuming his steady, rough pace. He grabbed your hair and pulled you back, leaving you completely at his mercy. His other hand made its way to the middle of your chest, holding you up as he pounded into you, unrelenting and heavy. 

As his hand made its way from your hair to your throat, your stomach began to coil again, and you tightened around him. “I’m g-g-g-gonna-”

“Go ahead, baby,” he answered, his voice now soft but still scratchy.

And with that, you let your orgasm hit you like a ton of bricks. It washed over you and all you could see was white, still feeling Dan move inside you. Your legs weren’t strong enough to hold you anymore, and you felt Dan’s arm tighten around you. As you figured out how to see again, you felt Dan’s thrusts become more erratic, and though it hurt a little for him to still be fucking you, you pushed back against him and felt him stop entirely, his hold on your chest and throat tightening minutely. He moaned and swore into your ear, sending a chill down your spine.

After a minute, he let go of your throat, using that hand to steady himself on the bed while he pulled out of you slowly. You felt so empty, now that he wasn’t there, and you whimpered at the loss. He laughed quietly, then leaned you back down onto the bed, where he untied your hands and let you deflate a bit.

You didn’t turn onto your back, but you felt him stand up and heard him drop the condom in the trash can before joining you in bed again, letting you get yourself comfortable before wrapping his arms around you. He kissed your forehead, and you cuddled up into him, basking in his warmth.

You suppose you had fallen asleep soon after that, as you don’t remember anything past that. But, you don’t really need to. You know you spent time with Dan and got another strand of his hair, and that was all you truly needed. 

Finishing the search and rescue for your clothes and somehow finding your underwear beneath your roommate’s bed, you dump everything in your dirty clothes basket, removing the shirt you had pointlessly put on earlier and resigning to douse yourself in perfume and put on some new clothes before going out to grab some food. 

You know you’ll always have a part of Dan, even if he doesn’t want you anymore.


End file.
